


I Want a kiss

by JunaIzumi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Celos, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, M/M, S2E14, What-If, jalec - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Alec va con Jace y en lugar de Clary y tuviera que decidir para salvarlos ?





	I Want a kiss

Después de descubrir quién mataba a los cazadores y como primera tarea de director del instituto Alec y Jace van a una misión 

-¿no quieres que yo te acompañe?-preguntó Izzy en realidad ella tenía ganas de conocer a la reina Seelie 

-no hermana me servirá más Jace-dijo Alec 

-gracias-dijo Jace sintiéndose ofendido 

 

-nos vemos a media noche, Izzy estás a cargo-dijo Alec

-vete sin preocupaciones, me haré cargo con Clary-dijo la pelinegra orgullosa de su hermano, el chico fue a su habitación para hablar con su novio por teléfono el insistió en acompañarlo no estaba seguro si a Jace le agradaba la idea de llevar a Magnus a la corte y no porque sea su novio si no porque es un brujo. 

Llego la media noche y Jace ya estaba esperando al director, sabía que había ido a ver a Magnus 

-no creo que a Jace le incomode que este con ustedes las Seelies no son tan confiables-dijo Magnus venían tomados de la mano y Jace vio a Alec con el brujo y suspiro 

-¿que hacen Magnus aquí?-preguntó Jace 

-vine preparado mi magia puede ser de ayuda-dijo Magnus notando cierta agresividad por parte de Jace 

-está bien puede venir pero si la reina dice que se vaya lo hará, vamos para un tratado de paz-dijo Jace

-lo tengo entendido-dijo Magnus sin soltar a Alec, tenía un presentimiento sobre esta misión y siguieron a Jace al portal 

Cuando llegaron los estaban esperando y Alec soltó a Magnus. Empezaron a caminar y Alec noto que no tenía su arco y su flecha 

-Jace-murmuró Alec

-tranquilo todo irá bien-dijo Jace mientras llegaban con la reina, Alec se sorprendió por la edad de la reina 

-yo no invite al brujo-dijo la reina 

-su alteza, Magnus Bane ah probado ser un aliado para nosotros-dijo Jace al igual que Alexander

-se puede quedar-dijo la pequeña pelirroja, se acercó a Alexander y lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia una mesita para sentarse 

-respecto a la seelie que estuvo asesinando a los nuestros, tememos una rebelión -dijo Alec

-eso ya lo arregle, mejor díganme como es el vehinculo parabatai ?-preguntó la reina mirando a Jace y a Alec 

-en resumen podemos sentir lo que el otro siente, si Alec está enojado o feliz lo puedo sentir-dijo Jace

-y yo también-dijo Alec,nunca iba a olvidar cuando Jace se fue con Valentine y no lo podía sentir,se miraron con mucho aprecio,por debajo de la mesa se tomaron de la mano, lo cual hizo sentir a Magnus celoso,la reina lo noto y le pidió a Magnus hablar a solas con el a Alec no le gustó eso 

-su alteza-dijo Magnus cuando estuvieron solos 

-estás seguro que realmente Alexander Ligthwood está enamorado de ti?-Magnus no entendía las intenciones de la reina si quería meter cizaña no lo iba a conseguir confiaba en alexander y Alexander en el, incluso le había dicho lo que Dott había intentado hacer en su casa el otro día y no se enojó con el. 

-si estoy seguro jamás me ah demostrado lo contrario-dijo Magnus

-son traicioneros y siempre escogen a los de su propia especie por eso hemos tratado de estar alejados-dijo la reina y Magnus podría decir que ah estado cerca de ellos y han demostrado lo contrario pero la mirada de Jace hacía Alec dejaban mucho que desear y se quedó pensando 

Regresaron donde estaban Alec y Magnus ya listos para irse 

-debemos irnos-dijo Jace 

-¿Por qué la prisa?-pregunto la reina con una sonrisa que no le gusta nada a Jace, estaban por retirarse cuando el rubio y Magnus sintieron que unas ramas empezaban a enredarse en sus cuerpos y llegar hasta el cuello

-¡Magnus!-Alec se acercó al brujo y ninguno podía safarse

-es inútil-dijo la reina y Alec impotente miraba como las personas mas importantes en su vida en problemas 

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Alec 

-el beso que más deseas los hara libres-dijo la reina y Jace cerro los ojos, no necesitaba una confirmación que Alec habia elejido a otro hombre, Magnus sonrio confiado y Alec se acerco a besar al brujo de Brooklyn pero no ubo ningún resultado

-Alexander-dijo Magnus intentando liberarse y Alec volteo a ver a Jace, pensaba que ese sentimiento estaba en el pasado, se acerco a Jace 

-esto no significa nada-comento su parabatai mientras lo besaba y Jace sentía que ya podia morir, a pesar de la situación los labios de Alec le sabian a gloria y disfruto todo el momento a diferencia de un herido Magnus, poco a poco las ramas se fueron de sus cuerpos y Alec se a cerco a Magnus

-amor-dijo Alec

-no me toques-Magnus empezo a adelantarse y Alec se sentía terrible por ocacionarle ese dolor pero si no hubiera actuado ambos estarían muerts y el lamentándose, se olvido de todo y siguió a Magnus, Jace se despidió cordialmente de la reina y fue detrás de Alec y Magnus.


End file.
